DMC: High School Style Cancer Not Included
by AXBHikaruRemastered
Summary: the long awaited ch.10 is here and i have an explanation to why i was gone for a month. and its a good reason because its true. and it has something you might wanna call a cheat but its not really one though.
1. Chapter 1

Devil May Cry

High School Style

I don't own DMC

WARNING: If you don't like DMC humor get out…

CODE 1: first day at high school

It was a normal morning for Dante and Virgil. Well as normal as it gets. Nah I'm kidding its just like your mornings probably.

Dante was waking up Virgil was sleeping in and their pet cat was on Dante's stomach. But enough of them in my daily life.

Dante took drastic measures to wake Virgil up as usual.

**Megaphones sound**

"Wa-waAAHHH!" yelled Virgil as he fell off his bed.

"Finally awake huh? If you didn't wake up I was gonna put your hand in cold water while you slept" said Dante.

"Why did you wake me up it's a Sunday for Pete's sake" said Virgil.

"No its Saturday so get up so we can get school over with today" said Dante.

30 minutes later…

"Dante, Virgil, come on you'll be late for school!" yelled Lucia outside their window.

"We're coming!" yelled Dante kind of ticked off because Virgil was still asleep.

"okay that's it" said Dante.

-Blow horn sound-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Virgil with the loud ringing in his head.

And that's about how much the first chapter is. Since it's the prologue I guess… yaaa… stay tuned for more!

Code 2: Virgil's worst fear…


	2. Vergil's worst fear

**Devil May Cry **

**High School Style.**

**I don' t own devil may cry…**

**Guess what! I'm writing this fic at school!**

**Ch. 2 Vergil's worst fear…**

"**So tell me again Dante? Why are we tied up to a tree over a pool with a shark" asked Vergil.**

"**Well you see it started this morning" said Dante.**

**Wobbly screen flashback…**

"**Hey Vergil lets tie ourselves to trees over a pool with a shark" said Dante.**

"**I don't think that's a very good idea---" said Vergil soon being knocked unconscious by Dante.**

**End flashback…**

"**I'm sorry" said Dante.**

**The next day…**

**Vergil woke up and screamed like a sissy girl.**

"**What the hell!" said Dante falling off his bed.**

"**get it away!" said Vergil 'trying' to not look afraid.**

"**But its harmless" said Dante.**

"**But it scares me!" said Vergil.**

"**Its just a Pomeranian" said Dante.**

"**I know but it's just so CUTE!" said Vergil.**

**I bet that threw some people off.**

"**Aw come on Vergil what's there to fear about a dog" said Dante.**

"**Everything" said Vergil.**

**Then the door busted down and Lady and Lucia came in.**

" **you guys better hurry up or you'll be late for school… again…" said Lady.**

"**Don't worry about it Vergil's just afraid about this little Pomeranian." Said Dante.**

**Then they all broke out into laughter. Same with the parents when they found out.**

"**Thanks Dante know my whole life is ruined" said Vergil.**

"**Its what I do" said Dante.**

**They stepped into class and everyone looked at Vergil and couldn't hold it and burst into laughter. Even Dante.**

"**Hey why are you laughing!" said Vergil.**

" **I don't know but you must have done something stupid" said Dante.**

**Then Vergil figured it out.**

"**Lady! Lucia! You better not have done what I think you've done!" said Vergil… more like he yelled.**

" **We're sorry but we couldn't resist" said Lady going back to laughter.**

**The next day Vergil got over his fear and is now afraid of the lock ness monster.**

**END**

**NOT!**

**Vergil is now friends with his little Pomeranian friend but as he is taking him for his daily walk when he saw something horrifying!**

"**What lost posters for a Pomeranian… my Pomeranian NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vergil to the rooftops.**

**But then he got to keep the dog after he returned it… lucky him… and now is happier than ever.**

**End.**

**Ch. 3 Prom?**


	3. Dun Dun Dun!

**Devil May Cry **

**High School Style.**

**I don' t own devil may cry…**

**Today it's the time of year for prom?**

**Ch. 3: Prom?**

**Ah yes we've all except me had to take our girlfriend to prom. Vise versa for girls.**

**Well Vergil will not like this but what about Dante you ask. Well you'll just have to read and review to see ch. 4 prom part 2.**

"**Vergil wake up" said Dante just barely waking up.**

**He looked on top of his bunk bed where Vergil slept.**

"**Uh… Vergil are you okay?" asked Dante.**

**Vergil was trembling under his bed covers.**

"**What's wrong this time Vergil?" asked Dante.**

"**Its Lucia she wants me to go to prom with her" said Vergil shaking.**

"**You mean the prom where the girl asks the boy to the prom? That prom?" asked Dante.**

"**Yes that prom" said Vergil.**

"**Well hey It can't be as bad as when Trish asked me out to the prom" said Dante.**

"**Ya but you came home with kidney failure" said Vergil.**

"**Hey it was my first beer!" said Dante.**

"**Ya but Lucia…" said Vergil.**

"**What about Lucia?" asked Dante.**

"**Se srs e" said Vergil faintly.**

"**What?" said Dante.**

"**Se srs e" said Vergil.**

"**Come on you can tell me" said Dante.**

"**ALLRIGHT LUCIA SCARES ME!" yelled Vergil.**

**And from downstairs Sparda yelled "DEAL WITH IT!"**

"**Hey it can't be that pft AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" laughed Dante.**

"**Its nothing to laugh about" said Vergil.**

"**How bout this, I'll help you say no to her" said Dante.**

"**Okay but this better work" said Vergil.**

**At school…**

**Lucia walked up to Dante and Vergil holding her schoolbooks.**

"**Well Vergil, you didn't give me an answer last night when I called you" said Lucia.**

"**Well you see Lucia its just that—" but Vergil saw beyond Lucia to see a girl ready to kill him at any moment.**

"**Umm… I'd be glad to go to the prom with you" said Vergil.**

"**BAKA!" thought Dante.**

**Then Dante thought to himself ' no wonder Devil May Cry isn't an anime'**

"**Well bye" said Lucia.**

"**Bye…" said Vergil crying anime tears.**

"**Lets go" said Dante dragging Vergil with him.**

**While they were walking down they saw Trish whispering to Lady.**

"**Hey Trish, hey Lady" said Dante still dragging Vergil.**

"**Umm… Dante?" said Lady.**

"**Ya what is it?" asked Dante.**

"**Will you go to the prom with me?" asked Lady.**

**DUN DUN DUN!**

To Be Continued 

Stay tuned for ch. 4 prom part 2 available on March 15, 2006


	4. Vergil は従って困っている彼が彼の夢の女の子に尋ねることができない否の驚異

Devil May Cry 4

Ah that seems to better suit this chapter.

I feel bad for Vergil but hey I'm still 13 so what do I have to worry about, besides that girl at school who wants my jacket! NOTHING! So today we see Dante's reaction to Lady's question! I just couldn't wait to write this so I wrote it today after watching episode 19 of Black Cat for the 50th time to listen to that song "Fuwa Fuwa Fururin".

Ch. 4 Prom part 2 (can you feel the intense drama)

Dante just stared at Lady and Lady just hid her head by looking down.

But Dante's mind was still focusing on Vergil's failed attempt to refuse Lucia.

Dante thought to himself "Vergil は従って困っている彼が彼の夢の女の子に尋ねることができない否の驚異ある! そして悪魔はでないanime まだ叫ぶかもしれない! 私は私が家に帰るときgonna 中心行く演劇の王国のである。"

Translation may be a little off.

"Man this is the reason Vergil cannot ask the girl of his dreams out! That's it! When I get home I'm playing Kingdom Hearts"

Back to real life…

"Umm… Dante?" said Trish poking him.

Dante's body fell to the ground and his body shattered into a million pieces.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I KILLED Dante!" screamed Trish.

People gathered around and looked furious at Trish while crying and in the background a lady yelled that she was going to ask him to prom.

"Someone should really clean that up" said Dante from behind Trish eating a burrito.

"AH! Well Dante you can help me get out of this mess right?" asked Trish.

"Uh? Uh! Oops looks like I have to see a doctor" said Dante stabbing his hand numerous times.

And Vergil was still crying anime tears of sadness.

Meanwhile with Dante.

"Do you think I'll live doc.?" Asked Dante.

"Dante just because I'm a doctor doesn't mean I give free checkups" said Sparda.

Dante made puppy eyes.

"OH FINE! But its gonna cost ya 50 bucks" said Sparda.

"SCORE!" yelled Dante.

Back with Lady…

"Oh I bet he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore now!" cried Lady.

"Its okay I bet he was just a little surprised so he froze up then I kinda killed him well it really wasn't him but hey maybe you need to try again" said Trish.

"Maybe you're right" said Lady.

"I'll ask him tomorrow!" said Lady full with determination.

"That my girl" said Trish.

Back with Dante…

"Man I can't believe we Japanese get games sooner then Americans." Said Dante playing kingdom hearts 2.

End

Side Bonus.

Before I forget I don't own Devil May Cry or Naruto.

_**Things Dante shouldn't have said at age 8.**_

On The TV…

A song was playing with Naruto characters.

Main character: Gaara.

"Mr. Sandman"

"Yes"-said Garra.

"Give me a dream"

Bum, bum, bum

"Make him the cutest, that I've ever seen"

Bum, bum, bum,

"Give him two lips, like roses and clovers"

Bum, bum, bum

"And tell him that his lonesome nights are over"

Dante stared at the screen and said "Those Jews are Fucking crazy"

"Dante! Did you just say the F word?" said Sparda.

"… Jew?"

"No he's talking about Fuck, you can't say Fuck at home you Fucking fatass (?)"

"Vergil!" said Sparda.

"Why the Fuck not?" asked Dante

"Dante?"

"Dude you just said Fuck again" said Vergil.

"Vergil!"

"Fuck?" said Dante.

"Dante!"

"What's wrong it doesn't hurt anybody! Fuck, Fuckity, Fuck, Fuck!"

END!


	5. Sekai

Devil May Cry High School Style

Hah chapter 5 is here and I'm making my own Kingdom Hearts II Keyblade.

Kingdom Hearts + Devil May Cry Kingdom May Cry.

Hey if you like music of all sorts I suggest you go to this site.

http/www. youtube .com/watch?vj2I6rREgU6A&searchblack20cat

WARNING: spaces before and after youtube

http/ got a nice relaxing sound to it. Sekai no uta wo, Dokomade ikou, Sora wo aoide, wait was I just writing lyrics DAMMIT! Ch. 5 start!

Ch.5 prom part 3 out of 6.

"Vergil its time to go to school again… Vergil?" said Dante but Vergil wasn't there. It was like some mysterious force had taken Vergil away but when he looked outside he couldn't be happier. It was a snow day!

"God bless January!" said Dante.

Outside.

Vergil built a snow-robot.

Sparda made a snow-sculpture of the thinking man and said, "I don't think when I'm in the restroom"

Eva made a snow-Evangelion.

Dante made a snowman of Peter Griffin.

Yes everyone was in the snow and they couldn't be happier of that day.

Children ran all over the place and teens had snowball fights yes it was paradise. But then Lady walked over with Trish to Dante.

"Hey Lady Trish wanna be in a snowball fight!" said Dante.

"Sure" said Trish telling Lady to come over as well.

2 hours later…

"Yes we won we beat mom dad and Vergil! Cue the Cheesy Inspirational Music!" said Dante.

Yes it was wonderful then Dante went inside because he was covered in snow.

Back outside.

"Hey Lady Dante's alone in his house so now would be a good time to ask him to prom" said Trish.

"But I can't not now not---" but Trish knocked her out cold and put her in the house.

Dante had just gotten out of the shower and saw a dead body on his bed and got creeped out and backed up against the wall shocked.

He slowly walked over to the body and poked it and it moved.

"OH GOD ITS ALIVE!" said Dante.

But he saw it was just Lady sleeping and he went outside.

Outside…

"Hey Dante where's Lady" asked everyone.

"Oh Lady she's inside sleeping apparently she dozed of when she got inside" said Dante.

"You mean she didn't ask you" said Vergil.

"Ask me what?" said Dante.

"About prom" said Sparda.

"What about prom?" said Dante.

"Oh god how dense can you be!" said Trish.

"Hey I'm not dense!" said Dante.

Apparently Trish had told everyone that Lady was going to ask Dante to prom.

"Lets just leave him for now" said Vergil.

Later…

Dante was inside and well Lady was spending the night since well she was still unconscious.

2:a.m…

Lady slowly got up and noticed it was night time and went down stairs.

When she got to the bottom she saw Dante watching TV.

"Hey Lady looks like you're finally awake. 'about time'"

"Umm… what time is it" asked Lady.

"Its about 2:00 a.m. and well you fell asleep here I guess" said Dante.

"Uh Dante can I ask you something?" asked Lady.

"Uh sure what is it" said Dante.

"Uhh… could you go to the prom with me" Asked Lady…

Dante just stared at Lady and answered.

"**_To Be Continued…_**


	6. SHOCK CHAPTER!

Finally its that time in the fic that we've all been waiting for (especially rose-mirror21). This fic gets little reviews but a lot of hits.

**But I have some bad news good news and worse news.**

**Bad news: people think I'm crazy**

**Good news: I'm making a manga and submitting it to tokyopop and I'm making a KINGDOM HEARTS fic.**

**Worse news: I'm not good at writing romance fics except for the I'll run this world out darkness within my soul fic.**

**WARNING: some family guy jokes are in this chapter maybe 1 or 2**

**Ch. (?) START!**

**Ch. 6: prom part 4 out of 6**

**Dante just stared at Lady and fell on the ground unconscious.**

**The next day…**

"**I mean then I just fainted without telling her my answer" said Dante to Vergil.**

"**So I guess you hated it" said Vergil.**

"**NO! it was like I died and went to heaven, but then they realized it wasn't my time so they sent me back here" said Dante.**

"**So I guess you're gonna say no" said Vergil.**

"**Well I have to say no, I mean we're gonna perform at the prom with our new song "Devils Never Cry" said Dante.**

"**True"**

"**I'm just gonna have to tell her the truth" said Dante.**

"**Hey barkeep another round of beer!" said Vergil.**

"**I hate having to do that to her though" said Dante.**

"**I-I-I think you need to drink another beer" said Vergil now drunk.**

"**Dad is not gonna be happy to see your face when we get home, AH!" said Dante.**

"**Hey kids looks like you the same idea as me" said a drunk Sparda hugging both Dante and Vergil.**

"**Dad aren't you supposed to be home helping mom with the house?' yelled Dante.**

"**Its okay I told her I saw the bat signal, WOO! Yo barkeep another beer!" said Sparda.**

"**Oh great he's drunk!' thought Dante.**

**Next day…**

"**I'VE GOT IT!" said Dante hitting his head on the ceiling when waking up.**

**And now he's unconscious.**

**At school…**

"**Hey Lady!' said Dante trying to get Lady's attention.**

"**Umm… what is it?" asked Lady.**

"**I thought about what you said last night and I'd be glad to go to prom with you" said Dante.**

"**Really!… but umm… I kinda asked someone else" said Lady.**

"**HUH!" then Dante's heart shattered into a million pieces.**

"**I'm sorry" said Lady.**

"**No its okay I understand" said Dante.**

**Later…**

"**Trish! What are you doing with Vergil!" asked Dante.**

"**Well Vergil asked me out to prom instead of me and I couldn't be happier" said Trish.**

"**What about Lucia!" asked Dante.**

"**Oh ya her I kinda threw her out the window" said Vergil.**

"**WHAT!" said Dante.**

"**Hey its all good" said Vergil.**

"**I guess well Vergil I hope you're happy" said Dante.**

"**What didn't you ask her to prom" said Vergil.**

"**I told her I'd go with her but she's going with someone else" said Dante.**

"**Who?" asked both.**

"**She didn't say" said Dante.**

"**well I'm sure you'll get over it" said both of them leaving.**

**END!**

I don't own anything but Darkness within my soul


	7. prom series almost done

**Devil May Cry High School Style 7**

**Yes finally its that time its almost time for a close on the prom series for this fic but don't worry the next series is good it's the field trip series to Egypt. Ah yes Egypt on of my favorite places I love the way the Egyptians lived, but most of all the pyramids. My teacher went to Egypt once and liked it and did you know Egyptian people write backwards.**

**Ch. 7 prom part 5 out of 6**

**It's was the morning and Dante was ready because tonight was the night for prom and they would sing their new song Devils Never Cry. Nothing could bring him down tonight except for the fact that he trip and a pillow. After several minutes of cursing at the pillow Dante went on his merry way down stairs.**

"**Yo Dante you ready for tonight" said Vergil.**

"**Yup I got my guitar all ready" said Dante.**

"**Alright now finish your breakfast before it gets cold" said Eva.**

**At school…**

"**SO I HOPE ALL OF YOU WILL ENJOY TONIGHT AND ENJOY Dante AND Vergil's PERFORMANCE OF THEIR NEW SONG" said the principal on the intercom.**

**Everyone was looking forward to Dante and Virgil's performance at the prom.**

"**I hope you guys do well" said a couple of girls.**

"**Oh we have everything all planned out" said Vergil.**

"**Sure do and we are gonna rock out loud and I mean it because last time we rocked someone told us to get a job and these people were like 5 blocks down the street." Said Dante.**

"**Well everything will go well" said Vergil.**

**At the prom…**

**Dante was wearing his long red coat and Vergil was wearing his long blue coat along with a blue jacket under it or to make it simpler the cloths they wore in devil may cry 3.**

**Dante and Vergil were checking their instrument to make sure they were tuned up just right.**

**Dante got stage fright when Lady walked in with him his archenemy his name was, was, WAS well it was what appeared to be Lady's X-boyfriend.**

"**Hey Dante get ready we go on in 5" said Vergil.**

'…"

"**Uh Dante are you okay" said Vergil.**

"**Man I can't go through with this" said Dante.**

"**Why! Why the hell not" whispered Vergil.**

"**Because Lady's here and she makes me nervous" said Dante.**

"**Look we are going to do this and you are gonna go over there and get Lady back" said Vergil.**

"**Fine" said Dante.**

"**One, Two, a One, Two, Three, FOUR!"**

"**Bless me with your gift of light**

**Righteous cause on judgment night**

**Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed**

**Feel the freedom like no tomorrow" sang Vergil.**

"**Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise**

**Reap the tears of the victimâ€™s cries**

**Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)**

**Of a demon as I put it under**

**Killed before, a time to kill them all**

**Passed down the righteous law**

**Serve a justice that dwells in me**

**Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see**

**The eye can see" sang Vergil.**

"**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom reign**

**We are falling**

**The light is calling**

**Tears inside me**

**Calm me down**

**Midnight calling**

**Mist of resolving**

**Crown me, with the**

**Pure green leaf" sang Dante**

**Everyone was enjoying the song and liked the beat.**

**Vergil started to sing in the background of Dante's singing.**

"**Life of vengeance, a passive test**

**Until the grave I will rest**

**Engage the pressure until it crumbles**

**The existence of the lifeless black souls**

**Onward to the sacred battlefield**

**Where justification and limits are revealed**

**Tools of steel in rage they conquer**

**Weed out the killing of victimâ€™s stalker**

**The powers proven to end the madness**

**Upon I take it to end the savage**

**The rays of light a truth of meaning**

**To my father the blood is pleading**

**A justice rage for all to feel**

**With innocent cries and hatred squeals**

**The gore of evil seems to satisfy**

**When slain an maimed and pacified**

**My chosen torture makes me stronger**

**In a life that craves the hunger**

**A Freedom and a quest for life**

**Until the end the judgment night**

**Watch the footsteps but never follow**

**If you want to live tomorrow**

**Steel a soul for a second chance**

**But you will never become a man" sang Vergil in the background of the next part of music.**

"**Praise to my father**

**Blessed by the water**

**Black night, dark sky**

**The devilâ€™s cry**

**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom reign**

**We are falling**

**The light is calling**

**Tears inside me**

**Calm me down**

**Midnight calling**

**Mist of resolving**

**Crown me, with the**

**Pure green leaf**

**Bless me with the**

**Leaf off of the tree**

**On it I see**

**The freedom reign**

**Praise to my father**

**Blessed by the water**

**Black night, dark sky**

**The devilâ€™s cry" sang Dante overlapping Vergil's part.**

**The song ended and everyone was cheering of how kick ass the music was.**

**But when it ended Dante noticed something.**

**END!**


	8. SHARA RA, RA RARARA RA, RA, RARA, RARA R

**Devil May Cry High School Style 8**

It is finally done! I have finished making my Keyblade! Now that I've said that who's ready for the final prom chapter!

Audience: We all are!

You heard them so chapter START!.

Ch.8 PROM FINALE

The thing that Dante noticed was the Lady's X was with Lucia and Lady was all alone but hey that's always gonna happen to someone.

Dante slowly walked up to Lady and asked her a question.

"Where the bathroom?" said some man.

"Over there" said Lady.

"Having fun?" asked Dante.

"Oh hi Dante" said Aldy.

"So what is wrong I thought you came with someone?" said Dante

"Well as you can see he's with Lucia, he only came with me so he could be with her" said Lady.

"Well don't look so down, no I mean it quit looking down people are staring" said Dante.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Lady.

"How about this, I have no date and neither do you so how about I be your date" said Dante.

"Okay" said Lady.

"Vergil you know what song to play right" sadi Dante.

"you got it bro!" said Vergil.

"Okay guys you ready, one two, a one two three four!"

SHARA RA, RA RARARA RA, RA, RARA, RARA RA

itsumo no koto sa itsumo kawarazu fukinukeru

kaze no uwasa no nokoribi

kanashimi wo kakaetara dare ni ageru?

kokoro wo komete naku boku no koto, anata wa shiru yoshi mo nai

SHARA RA, RA RARARA RA, RA, RARA, RARA RA

itsu no koto darou? itsu kara aruki tsuzuketeru

yomibito shirazu kono michi

sore wa todokanu koto da to dare ga kimeru?

anata ni todoku tame ni wagami wo kaze to chirinuru ya

SHARA RA, RA RARARA RA, RA, RARA, RARA RA

kaze ni kieteku uta yo wa seseragu

mata ai no kotoba nado hi mo kureteku

kaze ni kieteku uta ikusen mono

mata aeru hi wo yume ni oyasumi are

kaze ni kieteku uta yo wa seseragu

mata ai no kotoba nado hi mo kureteku

SHARA RA, RA RARARA RA, RA, RARA, RARA RA

Everyone enjoyed the song and went home with the music still in their ears, and Dante and Lady went home on their happiest night together because they kissed that night and well things get creepy from that point on.

Hey well bet you didn't expect this chapter to be shorter than the others did you. Oh ya next chapter starts the morning after. Stay tuned for the field trip series. Things are not as they seem.


	9. Your right He glared a little at the u

**Devil May Cry**

**Field Trip series**

**Total mayhem.**

**Well I hope you all like this series because instead of the going to an ordinary hotel in Japan near a museum they go to a top class hotel with nothing but suits and there will be more of Dante and Vergil dinging those songs. Oh ya if anyone wants to listen the that song Devils Never cry I can e-mail you the song if you want… any of the other songs they sing in my fic.**

**Ch. 9 Romancing Train**

**WARNING: I was listening to a song called romancing train from final fantasy advent children while writing this so the ch. Title doesn't really mean anything.**

**Dante woke up and told him self "I'm stupid"**

**There were three reasons for this**

**#1 he thinks the prom series were just dreams.**

**#2 he thinks bunnies will take over the world**

**#3 he "accidentally" shit himself at last night's party that he threw.**

**Then he looked at the calendar.**

"**HOLY SHIT IT WASN'T A DREAM!" said Dante.**

**At school…**

"**Hey Dante where's Vergil?" asked Trish.**

**It then hit Dante he didn't wake Vergil up.**

**At Dante's house…**

"**I'm not gonna wake him" said Sparda.**

"**Well I'm not gonna wake him up" said Eva.**

"**Eh. Lets go get drunk" said Sparda.**

"**Okay" said Eva.**

**Back with Dante…**

"**Hello school" said the principal on the intercom.**

"**Today we will be going to announce that in one week we will go on a field trip to a museum at least 100 miles away and you will all get you very own personal suit and Dante and Vergil will get the omega suit for that concert they pulled off at prom" said the principal.**

**Then everyone gave Dante death glares.**

"**Just kidding DanteINeedToSeeYouInMyOffice" said the principal fastly.**

**At The Principals office…**

**  
"Uh You wanted to see me sir" said Dante.**

**The principal was in his early 20's**

"**Yes Dante I have news you get the omega suit and Vergil gets the other omega suit" **

"**AW SWEET!"**

"**Okay oh and you can have one person join you in your suit" said the principal.**

"**Okay I'll tell Vergil when I get home later today" said Dante.**

"**Actually the CIA called the have a new mission for you" said the principal.**

"**I'm on my way" said Dante with a jet pack on.**

**Then he crashed through the ceiling.**

"**That boy is gonna make someone a happy wife" said the principal.**

**Then a 19-year-old girls head came up from behind the desk.**

"**Is he gone yet" she asked.**

"**Ya he's gone" said the principal.**

"**Okay then" said the girl.**

**Then a whole bunch of strippers came out from their hiding places.**

"**I'm very aroused" said the principal.**

**Then Dante came in from the ceiling.**

"**Forgot my backpack" said Dante.**

**Then he left.**

**At Dante's house…**

**Dante came in the house through the door all bruised up with at least 2 beer traps on him and he was soaking wet.**

"**Another rough day at work" asked Eva.**

"**You know it" said Dante.**

**He went up to his room and Vergil was still sleeping.**

**Dante reached into Vergil's pants and pulled out his wallet.**

"**He, he" snickered Dante.**

**Later…**

"**So Vergil looks like you're finally awake" said Dante.**

"**Yup"**

"**Oh ya we get to go on a field trip and we have the omega suits and can invite one person" said Vergil.**

"**Oh that's cool, WAIT! Doesn't that mean I missed school" said Vergil.**

"**Ya" said Dante.**

"**did anything important happen" asked Vergil.**

**No"**

"**Okay"**

**Then he went back to bed.**

**Then Dante got a call from the CIA again.**

"**I'm on my way" said Dante crashing through the ceiling.**

**END**


	10. Behold i’ve finally made chapter 10 of d

**

* * *

**

Devil May Cry : High School Style

* * *

Behold i've finally made chapter 10 of devil may cry high school style:3

some will be happy in this fic some will get a laugh or 5. and the reason i was gone so long was because i have been playing Kingdom Hearts II the entire time i was gone! i was playing on standard mode and wanted the concept video so i had to get 100 complete of jiminies journal and so i did and it was kinda hard. oh ya for those of you who play the game the ultima recipe is where you find goofy and donald while playing as roxas but in the real twilight town. oh ya and ultima isn't the strongest keyblade Fenrir ( beat sephiroth then talk to cloud and see a cool cutscene then Tifa gives you Fenrir) is the strongest but gives you negative combo-1. well on with the story. oh ya did i mention i'm making a manga.

i don't own devil may cry.

* * *

ch.10 where do i come up with this stuff?

* * *

"Vergil mom has some chores for ya" said Dante.

But Vergil was asleep... as usual.

the next day...

"Dante i have a question for you" said Vergil.

"AH!" said Dante.

"What is it!" asked Vergil.

"Oh its just you sleep practically 24-7" said Dante not expecting Vergil to be awake.

The Vergil hit him with a hammer.

"What was that for!" said Dante.

"I find that insulting!" yelled Vergil.

"Thats it" they said at the same time.

"Ka!-"

"-TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" yelled Eva from downstairs.

Outside...

"KAMEHAMEHA!" they both said shooting energ balls at each other.

at school...

"Okay class today is the school feild trip day" said the teacher

"SCORE!" yelled everyone.

"Okay now settle down class i know this is exciting but there is only one person who can't go and it could be any one of you for all i know"

"WHAT!" said everyone.

"And now i shall pull out the persons name who can't go with us... and his name is-"

END!

i just had to do that didn't i mean seriously i never saw it coming until i put the word is there!


End file.
